Who you'll grow to be
by areuacat
Summary: This is the sequel to The glee project 3: Who you are. The glee project changed everything for twelve lucky individuals. New friends, New places, New opportunities, A new Life. This is the story of who Sandra, Nami, Willow, Daniel, Jordan, Suzanne, Riley, Bronwyn, Kaylee, Liam, Beatrice and Kye will grow to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is it,, the first chapter of the sequel! I am completely open to ideas for storylines/ plots so please let me know via PM or review. I might not update as frequently on this one as I need to catch up with other stories, but I'll update as much as possible. This is set five months later, a few weeks into the competition (about week 4). Enjoy!**

* * *

_Willow's POV_

After the madness on the show, it was quite nice to relax. Liam and I got on a flight back to Scotland to see our families, Jordan and Kye settled somewhere in San Fran where Jordan started the mission of getting Kye back to hyper-city, Sandra, Nami, Beatrice and Bronwyn went house-hunting, Suzanne started going through the paper-work to buy a dance studio, Kaylee decided to go to New York and try for a few roles and Daniel, Riley and I found a cosy apartment where us and Liam could settle near set. We had to keep it quiet though, we weren't aloud to say much about the show- Spoilers. But, a good few months later, the publicity started to flood in, swamping us in interviews and talk shows. It was hard to take at first; being put on show and being told to 'be yourself'. But, it got easier. I guess that's just who I'll grow to be.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__The publicity was crazy once the show aired. The thing that sucked was that Kye got all the girls, especially after he got voted out; I'm guessing it's a sympathy thing. It was really surreal, one minute we're freaks, the next we're heroes. We were suddenly celebrities, being mobbed by the papps and fangirls,performing on shows and radio stations we used to enjoy (or endure, whichever suits you). We were living the dream, and no one could tear us down.

Well, apart from Nami in Kye's case. When he left the campus, I found him at his folks, drunk as a... skunk? I don't know. But he got back on his feet and we started doing some gigs and earned enough money to buy a place. It's about ten minutes drive from Bronwyn's, so that was good for me. Kye never came with me when I visited her, because Nami would be there. It really sucks, but that's how he's going to be. He'll just spend his day putting down guitar tracks and playing crappy yet addictive games on the xbox. I'm not ever going to give up that easily.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__There is a ring at the doorbell and I rush to the door, peeking through the eye- hole thingy to see who it is.

"Robert's here!" I shout causing Beatrice to look up from doing her nails and Nami to rush in. Bronwyn continues the cooking, so I'm reassured that we're not all going to die from food poisoning.

"Hey Robert, what a pleasure! Would you like to come in?" I ask, a smile (or 'epic show face' as Nami calls it) spread across my face.

"I actually need to be quite speedy so I'll have to say no this time, thanks for the offer though." He responds, straightening his thick, black rimmed glasses. "Actually, I came to drop by your first scripts, you lucky people! You guys will be needed on set July 21st, but Sandra, you'll be needed in the studio starting next Monday. NAMI!" Robert calls, and she rushes up to the door, fixing her hair. "You'll be in the studio on the 18th, okay?" We nod, trying to contain our excitement. When Robert leaves, we burst into girlish squeals. Immediately, we sit down and begin flicking through the scripts. Soon, we're all leaned over the table, reading intently. Turns out that Nami is a ambitious, bitchy cheerio and I'm a lonely girl battling with a crippling depression in a breaking down home.

"Oh my god, I sing with Marley!" I exclaim, totally fangirling.

"I get to sing Domino... with Kitty! Aaahhhh!" Nami screeches, obviously ecstatic.

"How many songs do you guys get this episode?" Beatrice asks us, peering over my shoulder.

"I get two, so does Sandra." Nami softly answers, smiling at Beatrice. It makes me smile too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This chapter is just the events in Willow, Riley and Daniel's house (With Liam who is returning from Scotland). Next chapter I'll do Bronwyn, Sandra, Beatrice and Nami, then I'll do Kye and Jordan, followed by Kaylee, then Suzanne. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__I arrive home, completely shattered after a long day of recording. I chuck my keys on the breakfast before sinking down on the sofa and turning on the TV. Daniel comes in sipping a can of beer and wearing trousers, a long sleeved shirt and letterman jacket.

"What's with the outfit?" I inquire, slightly taken aback.

"It's cold!"

"It's June." There is a pause, which makes me snigger slightly.

"Yeah?"

Sometimes I wonder what Willow sees in him...

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__I traipse upstairs into Willow's room where she sits comfortably on her bed, reading Harry Potter.

"I swear you've read that like... twice already." I comment, lying down next to her and trying to grab the book. She wriggles away, rolling over.

"It's called re-reading. You'd understand if you actually read!" She comments, leaping up and bouncing over to her beanbag on the far side of the room.

"Hey! I read! Winnie the pooh is very informative!" I joke. She smiles at me, giggling quietly. I love it when she smiles. When she does, the room lights up. I need to ask, I have to.

"So Willow. Is this... thing we got goin' on, uh... serious?" I ask, crossing my legs while I perch on her bed.

"Uh... yeah, totally! Why? You're not gonna propose to me are you, 'cause I'll definitely say no."

"No, no no! Oh god no! It just that we need to really make it official. Well, that's what I think but..." I trail off, knowing that I'm rambling.

"Yeah, I agree." She nods, signalling for me to come over. I skid on my knees before rolling over in pain.

"Carpet burn! Ouch, shit f-"

"Uh, Daniel. You were going to say something?" Embarrassed, I clamber to my feet and stomp over to her before kneeling again.

"Willow Johnson. Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask, giving her a love heart. She blushes slightly before opening her mouth.

"Yes I will, sir." She purrs, making my knees weak. She's so freaking sexy. We curl up together on the beanbag, enjoying the silence.

"So you'd say no if I proposed, huh?" I smile up at her slying. She's tongue tied. So I kiss her, just to break the tension.

"Smoooooottthhh!" I hear a voice coo from the doorway.

"Liam!" Willow squeals, running up to him.

"Wow, I feel so special." I mutter, hauling myself up and engaging in the hug. Eh, I guess it's not so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for Kye and Jordan's house, I know I said I'd do Sandra's house but I changed my mind. I'll do them next. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__The doorbell rings and I amble down the stairs, pulling on a shirt as I go. Kye sits on the sofa, engrossed in Black ops... again.

"Dude!" I hiss, making him glance up. "Turn that off, Bronwyn's here. Get a magazine!"

"Okay, if you want me to be reading playboy, sure!" He announces, raising his voice at the word 'Playboy'.

"Dude, shut up!" I take in a deep breath and open the door, revealing Bronywyn in a pretty, flowery dress and ankle boots. "Someone looks gorgeous today" I comment, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She smiles, looking me over.

"And you're wearing an inside out, back to front top. Nice look!" She responds, a smile creeping back onto her face. I look down at my shirt, wanting to slap myself. Awkwardly, I shuffle into the bathroom. I change my shirt so it's the right way round and look at myself in the mirror. I fix my hair, spray some deodorant and stumble out of the bathroom. It's time.

* * *

_Kye's POV_

__"You need to talk to her" Bronwyn claims, looking down on me. I know she's right, I just can't bring myself to admit it. That day hurt, and going back to relive it isn't exactly inviting.

"I can't. It's just... uh, it doesn't matter!" I sigh, throwing the TV remote across the room and watch it skid into the door. Score.

"She wants to talk to you. Her and Liam didn't end well, they had a fight and his old girlfriend came for a visit. It wasn't pretty."

"FINE!" I exclaim, exasperated. "I'll see her. When? We'll be at yours though, not mine." I announce, but she seems cool with it.

"Monday. Beatrice and I are going shopping and Sandra's recording so you guys will be alone. Okay?" I nod, not really knowing what else to say. It's going to be hard, but no one said it would be simple. Welcome to life.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

__I feel relieved that Kye's going to see Nami, I think they are perfect for each other. I know this isn't my battle to command, but someone needed to make a stand. I guess it fell to me, the quiet girl in the corner. Jordan re-enters the room, looking slightly tense and anxious.

"B?" I turn, smiling. Jordan puts a hand in his pocket and stares at me.

"Yeah?" I reply and he continues staring. Nervously, he begins to kneel, shaking slightly. I let out a slight gasp, trying to convince myself that this is just a dream.

"You know that I'm not someone who's good with words, but I'm gonna try, k? Phew, well... we've been together for seven months now, and I feel like I've known you all my life. You're always there and you are so kind and generous. And I'm done waiting. I never want to lose you Bronwyn, you're my everything. So, B, what do ya say? Will you marry me?"

* * *

**OOH, CLIFFHANGER! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a chapter for the residence of Sandra, Nami, Beatrice and Bronwyn. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__It's totally surreal. Exhausted I return from recording 'The Great Escape' (My duet with Melissa) and 'Breakaway' ( My 'audition' song) for my first appearance as Amy on glee. Glee. It's my dream, my life goal, and somehow I've reached it. When I pull up outside our house, I see Jordan's car. I expect to see him and Bronwyn drinking coffee, leaning on the breakfast bar or maybe curled up on the sofa watching 'The Hunger Games' again. But it's not Jordan in my living room, sitting on my couch. No, it's Kye. When I see him awkwardly leaning against the fridge, I sprint up to him, wrapping my arms around him. We talk for a few minutes before Nami enters, looking quite relaxed. But there is a flicker of fear in her eyes, and I know what this means. They're having the talk.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__You know how you feel when you are about twelve and performing in front of an audience for the first time, when you feel really super nervous but ecstatic as well? Well, that's me. Kye and I need to talk things over, and I'm really into him, but I am so scared about the possible heartbreak that might come with this conversation. Sandra gives me a knowing smile before rushing up to her room, leaving us alone. The awkward silence starts, followed by me muttering: 'Sit?' as more of a question than a offer. Kye straightens his jeans and tenses up as he sits in the chair. The vacant conversation makes me start over-thinking. What if he isn't interested? If he's annoyed? Angry? Utterly p-

"I love you." I flinch, slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst. I try and think of something to say, and more moments pass. After a minute or two, Kye rises up and grabs his coat from the hanger. I get up, following him.

"I knew this was a bad idea" He mutters, pulling on his leather coat and zipping it half-way.

"No! Please wait. I'm just... really overwhelmed right now." I stutter, making him turn around.

"Just like in glee-ality, where you 'overwhelmed' then? I'm out, I give up. I know you don't feel it. I need to move on. Have a nice life." And with that he's gone. And I'm alone in my kitchen. I cry.

* * *

_Beatrice's POV_

We arrive home from shopping and I drop my bags on my bed. Feet patter upstairs but pass just as quickly. Soon the footsteps retrace and wind up at my door, cautiously opening it.

"Hey Beatrice!" Sandra smiles, enthusiastic.

"Hi Sandra, how was recording?"

"Surreal. Mad. Totally awesome!" She reveals, a slight squeal leaving her lips.

"Thank you human thesaurus." I reply jokily, continuing to unpack my bags.

"How was shopping? You seem to have certainly spent your monthly pay-check!" Tell her!

"Great! I got all my stuff for my day job and some more make up. But I need to talk to you S." She pads over, settling on the bed. "It's about B. She seems like she's hiding something, and it's making me really nervous. I'm worried that it's something we should know about." She nods, understanding perfectly. Gracefully, she slides off the bed and traipses down the corridor to Bronwyn's room. I hear a screech (How could I not!) and she races back into my room. She smiles, letting two words leave her lips:

"Bronwyn's engaged!"

And that's when my world comes crumbling down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I know I was meant to update yesterday,and I did. But my computer's connection died. Here is Kaylee reviewing her journey to new york. Enjoy!**

* * *

I look outside at the bright lights surrounding me and smile. This was the dream, and it's living up to my expectations. I feel like this is my home and has always been. This is it.

After a while I signal for the taxi driver to stop and he does so, a over-dramatic sigh soon leaving his lips. I don't comment about his rude manner, or the fact we both know he's worn that shirt since he was born, I just gracefully step out of the car and pay him. No tip though, that'll show him. I speed up the stairs to my flat. Sure, it's empty, cold and completely wrecked but it's home. I'm ecstatic about being on my own; It's going to be great. No rules, no regulations. Just me, myself and I. Perfect.

An hours later, I'm crying on the cold ground. I lied, I'm not okay. I just want to be loved, to feel like I'm genuinely special and worth it. I'm not a waste of space, not in my eyes. That's how I thought Daniel felt, but I guess I'm wrong. I'm like that though, I can't get it right. I just want that feeling of being proud and appreciated, but it's not coming, is it? I just want to go home and pretend it was a joke. But no one's laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Suzanne's POV_

_"I understand that this is frustrating for you Miss, but this takes time. The board just need a few more weeks to... consider." _The receiver says feebly, their voice rushed and afraid, waiting for the blow that is inevitable. I know I shouldn't be so worked up, that I should just accept, but I am done waiting.

"That's what you said last week! Look, I'm done with this. Call me in a week so I can start being able to pay rent. GOOD. BYE." I hang up, angrily chucking the phone across the room and watching it shatter into a trillion pieces. I throw things, my rage increasing every second. I'm trying so hard to stop doing this, but this is my new dream. For months, I've patiently waited to have my claim accepted. I never expected it to be this emotional, like it was all I it is. This is it, this is where I stand. Desperately, I want to start construction and posters, advertisements and flyers. But I can't until I get permission. Aspire to inspire, that's what I do. I am dying to open up my dance studios and I have been ever since I got voted off. I have a dream and I'm ready to make it a reality.

_Please hold, your call is very important to us..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Liam's POV_

__"It's great to be back!" I exclaim. Once again, Willow tackles me in an almighty bear hug.

"I see your accent's strenghtened." Daniel comments, before embracing me in a bro hug. (So many feels!)

"Yeah, well when you're squished between your Great Aunt Mildred and your Uncle Fredrick it's kind of hard not to pick it up slightly." I joke, pulling my suitcase into my old room. I exhale, so relived to be back here. I love Scotland but LA is my home. I belong here, just like Rachel belonged in New York or Coop belonged in LA. This is me.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__It was great to have Liam back, but part of me felt slightly unsettled. I mean, what about Nami? Things aren't going smoothly with Kye, but it could escolate if Liam's in the picture. And what then? It could all crumble, 'cause a happy ending isn't coming their way any time soon. We can hope. But sometimes that's not enough. Daniel and Liam continue to move the cases (with a lot of groaning and moaning, good times.) Willow and I curl up on the couch.

"What the hell is Nami gonna say?" Willow suddenly says in a low voice, leaning over to me. She sounds shocked, and completely mortified.

"I don't know" I sigh truthfully, flicking through another dull magazine. One thing I know for certain is, there is certainly drama on the way. Guarenteed.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, I didn't really have much to say. If you have any ideas for plots (or anything else) please let me know in the reviews or via PM. love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Nami's POV_

__This is not happening. It's completely mental. Snaking through the crowds of paparazzi, people calling my name. I can't believe it, I'm a star! Well, Kinda. I mean, they weren't actually calling my name (they were asking me to move out of Heather's way) but it felt pretty awesome. I spot Naya in the crowd and freeze, unable to really move. This was the life, bring it on.

* * *

__We begin with introductions. Obviously, we spot some of the mentors lurking in the back but most people are off at the New York set. It's me, Sandra, Melissa,Blake, Jacob, Becca, Cory, Jayma and Jane. No talent at all, obviously. Sandra and I nod and smile, but really our heads are screaming:

"OMFG IT'S ALL OF THOSE STARS THEY'RE SO HOT OMG OXYGEN OXYGEN I NEED OXYGEN!"

...or something, that's just off the top of my head...

Awkward.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__It's insanity. Nami's up first, shooting the cheerios routine she's been practising 24/7. It was outstanding, every movement done to perfection. I wish I could dance and perform like her; she's so fluent and effortless. The minutes fly by, engaged in watching her act afterwards, so bitter towards Kitty that it feels like she's stabbing her with sharp, lethal words. I glance down at my watch momentarily to check the time, shocked that it's been five hours. I feel a firm hand on my shoulder and I spin round, a smile breaking on my face.

"Hey, it's your turn. Good luck kiddo!" Jane beams, like a supportive mum or...something. I just follow her to where we're shooting: A bathroom, great. I know what I'm doing, where I'm going, I know all I need to know. I've read the script over a billion times. I can't wait.

"And...Action!"


	9. Chapter 9

**4 MONTHS LATER. BIOTCH. **

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__Kye hasn't been himself lately. I thought, if she said no (which I didn't think she would honestly) it wouldn't be as bad, that he'd delivered his case and we'd just go on living like nothing was wron.g I thought we'd play computer games instead of write scores and song lyrics, and get drunk on cheap cider, or something like that. But that didn't happen. He'd lock himself in his room and wouldn't eat. He wouldn't do anything, he'd just lie there. Then, at 7:13 exactly, Kye would leave out the back door and sneak of to pubs, clubs and bars- not the good kind- before returning at around 11am. But, one day, he didn't come back. And that brings us to now. Me: sitting on the couch biting my fingernails off with worry and Bronwyn calling except I never respond. I know she means well but... not now. What if he's dead? Or in prison? Worries run through my mind. It's been two weeks! My phone rings, but I ignore it. It continues it's irritating tone till I almost smash the stupid thing, so I unlock it and see the caller: It's Jordan.

* * *

_"Hey man." He says flatly, as if he's not really there. _

_"I've been worried sick you ba-"_

_"Calm down. Look, I'm going to be away for a while. Two more weeks, then I'll come back." _

_"Why?" I ask, slightly anxious about what he's gonna say._

_"Look, it's not important. I'll call in two weeks." Before I can say any more, he hangs up and I am left in a state of shock. What?_

* * *

__**OOH! Where do you think Kye is? Tell me in the reviews, I will reward whoever guesses it... hehe, intriguing. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Kaylee's POV_

__Every time I read a tweet from Sandra or see a pic of Bronwyn and Jordan on Facebook, I wanna cry. Seriously. Being alone in the city that never sleeps is hard, not knowing who to turn to when you need a supporting hand, or someone to answer your cry for help. I desperately want to go home, but I know I can't. I need to be on my own to go over things and evaluate my options. I've auditioned for a few roles and got a few callbacks, but nothing more. I'm of no real help to them, just some pretty, desperate girl. That means they can hurt me, seduce me... ruin me. I should stand up, but every time I fall. I won the battle but lost the war, now caught between a rock and a hard place. I thought I'd be happy, and maybe I will be, but for now I'm just alone. For now, it's pointless. For now, I won't let my tears fall because I know that no one cares and no one will comfort me, so why waste my breath.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I have an announcement: I found out about forums! I made a WMHS forum where you can either post as a glee or glee project character, or make your OC. If you're interested, please go to the link below and sign up using the form on the application form page. Thanks guys! **

** myforums/areuacat/4244038/ **

**Here's Suzanne's chapter.**

**Also, if you want me to shout out about a story you've done that you'd like more views about, PM me and I'll post it in this bit. Enjoy xx**

* * *

****I put down the phone. I know I should let it pass me by and react calmly, maturely and in a civilized fashion, but that's not me. I squeal, jumping on the sofa and chanting constantly. I hear a banging below me and a call of 'shut up you miscreant' so I jump down off the sofa and grab my mobile. I frantically type in the numbers, my hands shaking with excitement.

"Hello?"

"I got it! I got the permission!" I scream.

"Wow Suzanne, I'm so proud of you. If you need any help, let me know. Okay?" Nami replies, her voice crackling down the receiver. "I'd love to chat about it, but I've got to go shoot. I'll call you if I get a break, k?" She says, sounding exhausted. I inwardly sigh. Of course she's filming. I forgot about the disadvantages of living away from the rest of the gang. I'm an outsider now, no question. Kaylee and I will just sort of fade in and out of the picture, background characters in the show. We won't get a curtain call, we'll just sort of stay backstage and watch everyone else get the glory. That's life isn't it. We can't always win.


	12. Chapter 12

_Willow's POV_

Riley and I sit staring blankly at our computer screens, engrossed in Tumblr. The doorbell rings and we look at each other and I drag myself away from my computer and plod over to the door, rubbing my tired eyes. I unlock it, my keys jangling madly. There, standing in front of us, is Robert. And I'm here in my Harry Potter PJ's. Mm.

"Hey Willow!" Robert exclaimed in his calm voice. I send a sweet smile his way and notice that he holds a brown envelope in his gloved hands. "I just came to deliver your script a bit earlier than expected! You are needed in two months and Nicki would like to see you in the studio in two Saturday's time. Okay?" I nod, trying to contain my excitement. As I close the door, I inhale, calming myself. Then I squeal, making billions of dogs' ears bleed. Riley gallops over and we crouch down over the kitchen counter, examining my script. I think... I think I might die.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

"What's going on?" Liam asks as he trundles in in front of me, sipping on his beer. I follow behind and do an over-dramatic gasp.

"OH...MY GOD. YOU'RE NOT ON TUMBLR!" I exclaim, promptly dying on the sofa. Liam supresses a laugh while Riley scowls at us.

"I got my script!" Willow says in a high pitched voice. I hoist myself off the low couch and jog over, snatching the document out of her hands.

"Give that back!" She giggles as I sprint around the living area, waving the script around madly. She tackles me on the couch and tries to retrieve her stolen property, but I'm too good. She tickles and spits, but I won't let it go. Eventually, she gets it back. Out of breath she announces:  
"That's all the exercise I'm doing for the month. All in agreement say I!"

"I!" We all chorus before collapsing on the couch and turning on the Television.


	13. Chapter 13

_Jordan's POV_

__I sit anxiously by the phone. It's been what feels like forever since I received his call and I can't wait any longer. Yet here I am and here I have been for a week straight (well, apart from... well, let's not go into that). I leave to hit the can and hear a phone ring. I frantically pull up my jeans and race into the living room while zipping up my flyer but I realise it was in my mind. Defeated, I collapse on the couch, on the verge of crying. I hear a ringing but refuse to believe it's not a figment of my imagination. But it continues and I glance at my phone before picking it up. It's from Kye.

* * *

_Kye's POV_

__I don't know how to tell him. I know what he'll say. Thinking about it makes me feel naucious.

"H-h-hi M- Dude." I stutter, speaking in a low voice.

"I... I have been so worried about you man! Where are you? What's going on? Tell me. T-Tell me the truth." Those four words. _Tell me the truth. _So that's what I have to do now, no matter how it hurts.

"Okay, but you won't like it. I'm not a huge fan either so... just, just don't talk until I'm done. Well," I clear my dry throat and begin. "It all started after the Nami thing. I was stupid and got really, really drunk. I went to a... um, interesting bar for a drink and I met a girl. Her name's Stacey and she's really sweet but that's beside the point. But, anyway, we," I swallow hard, dreading this.

"Had sex. She didn't want it but I pressured her into it and then she gave in 'cause she was scared. And now...? Now she's pregnant. But the only way she wouldn't report me to the police and get me jailed again was if I stayed and supported her until the kid was born. We have a sort of contract. That's why I can't come home and I couldn't never bring myself to tell Nami. I don't even," I lower my voice again, "I don't even love Stacey. I just have no choice."

"H- How far along is she?" Jordan splutters, obviously shocked. I would be to.

"5 months. I am gonna come see you in at least four and half months, okay. I... I just can't believe I blew it. It's all over now. " I put down the phone and let out a sob. I shove away the hurt filling my heart and open the bathroom door.

"Hey baby," I say. But her face of thunder says it all. Game over.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bronwyn's POV_

_"Any Progress with Jordan?" _Those were the nightmare words that became reality. I wanted so desperately to lie and say it was all okay, but Nami's too good for that. She knows when someone's lying, it's like a sixth sense. Ever since the *cough* Liam thing *cough* she's been on full alert, knowing not to be so foolish again. So I tell her the truth; it's the only option.

"No. He won't let anyone in to the house and won't answer his phone. I'm really worried Nami, I'm worried about what he's thinking. One thing's for certain though, he's hiding something. And we need someone to go find out."

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__The days drag by and it seems like the world has been silenced and drained of colour, like a blank canvas in a darkened room. Everything is said in hushed voices, like we're trying not to be heard. People come and go as they please, our paths barely crossing. I go to record, I come home. Nami goes shopping, Nami films, she comes home. Beatrice goes out, comes home, stays in her room watching the big bang theory. For Bronwyn, it's different. She's always on her phone, calling anyone who can help her. I really, genuinely try to help her but she's almost pushing me away, like it's all my fault. But, one day, Daniel comes to visit and that's when everything changed.

* * *

_Beatrice's POV_

__I heard it all from upstairs. The chaos, the commotion. The glass shattering. I would have helped, but I wouldn't know how. It wasn't my war. I heard Nami go though, to try and calm it. She came back crying, tears streaming down her face. I went to comfort my best friend, but she pushed me away. And, when I tried again, she hit me hard. It seemed like her slap silenced the house. I left, sobbing uncontrollably. Sandra wasn't here to cushion the blow, she was shooting or living the good life. I'm not jealous though. It's just hard to come to terms with that someone so close to you is so far away and you're probably not even crossing their mind. It's heartbreaking and too much to bear sometimes. It's worse with Nami, but Sandra and I have bonded more now. But Bronwyn and I are walking on hot coals. If we fall or break, it might just destroy life as we know it.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

I couldn't quite believe it. I was numb, like I had just been told that someone had died. But what Daniel said made a piece of me die inside. Kye seemed like my everything and now he was gone without a trace, the only remains being his distant memory. I hear an aggitated knock at the door and open it, frightened who will be on the other side. It's Jordan.

"Tell me everything you know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So, I have some good ol' shout outs to post. **

**1. gleechick21 (Who you'll know from her OC Willow!) Has made a glee forum and wanted everyone to know that it's open and you guys can go sign up! Let's all support her and continue gleeking out! Go here for that:  
forum/Glee-RP/127065/**

**2. My glee forum's also open and I'd love more members. It's a lot of fun and your OC's can come and act out the role you believe they were born to play in the hallways of McKinley. You can be glee project/ glee members too or a teacher, it's free choice. Go here for that:**

** forum/William-McKinley-High-School/126564/**

**This is Kaylee's chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

_Kaylee's POV_

I take my final sip of coffee and leave the coffee shop, my hands numb with fear and shaking madly with nerves. This is it, the beginning. I carefully follow my map to the audition location and get out of the car, slamming it shut. As I approach the tall grey building, I hum some vocal warm up's to myself, trying hard to take my mind off the fact that I could die on stage. That wouldn't be good. When I enter, I am hit with a wave of sound. I hear pianos tinkling, voices belting and nervous chatter filling the room. Feeling awfully lost, I sit in the corner of the room, away from the crowd. I scroll through my ipod and find the song and put in my earbuds, trying desperately to drown out the background sound. I feel someone jog me and I look up at a boy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He smiles sweetly at me and I feel myself melting. I remove an earbud with a shaking hand.

"Hi, I'm Zach. And you are?" He asks, outstretching his hand. I take it and respond,

"Kaylee," I reply and he looks slightly star-struck, but relaxes.

"I thought you were. I saw you on the glee project, you were amazing! So, what role ya going for?"

"Aww... I'm touched. Most people hate me for keeping apart Willow and Daniel! I'm going for Eponine, you?"

"Marius" He responds. Looking at him, it's plain to see that he'd be an amazing Marius. Good looking, intense, sexy. Secretly, I hope that I get to star with him.  
"So how long have you been in NYC?" I ask. He runs his fingers through his hair.

"Not long. I just graduated so I'm pretty new to this. You?"

"About a month or two. So, do you have somewhere to stay?" I ask, hoping that I could finally get a best friend NYC style.

"No, you?"

"No actually, but I have a two bedroomed apartment. If you want, you could move in with me."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

**I sense a bit of a crush! If you have any ideas or want to have me post a shout out, lemme know in the reviews or via PM. Love you all xx**


	16. Chapter 16

_Suzanne's POV_

__I'm nervous. Should I be nervous? Probably, it seems fairly normal. My first student comes in, looking just as freaked out as me. She looks about fourteen, with long strawberry-blonde hair and deep green eyes. She's fairly small in build but i certainly think she'll be at least satisfactory. She gives me a worried smile and I return it before edging over, slightly aprehensive.

"Hey, I'm Suzanne. What's your name?" I ask, outstretching a manicured hand. She reaches for it, shaking it gently.

"I'm Jodie, nice to meet you. Uh, who else will be here?"

"Well there's seven of you in this class ages thirteen to fifteen. Two guys, four more girls coming." I reply, my gaze fixed on my heavy planner. Just then, two boys saunter in, looking freaking hot and confident.

"I'm JJ and this is Tom, we're brothers. He's 13 and I'm fifteen, hi." JJ announces, smiling flirtatiously at Jodie. Embarrassed, she looks back down at her feet. Tom shuffles awkwardly on the spot.

"Hey, Welcome. I'm Suzanne and that's Jodie. We've got four more girls coming so if you guys wanna go stretch or something." Eventually, the other four girls arrive. One girl with golden blonde hair with dance training from the age of two called Rita, two cousins called Maisie and Robyn and a quiet Spanish girl called Clarissa who speaks pretty fluent French, English and Italian. I turn on my ipod and introduce myself while 'Earthquake' plays quietly behind me.

"I'm Suzanne and some of you may know me from the glee project where I finished joint fifth. I have been dancing for a long time and I have set up this dance school to inspire people like you to get up and perform. So, gimmee your best shot!"

Jodie starts cautiously at first but she's impressive. She does some great ballet so I note that down. Next is JJ who does some great breakdancing but he needs to work on balance and content. Maisie does some tap while Robyn does some Jive style kicks and swing. Then comes Clarissa who is astounding at jazz and tap but lacks rhythm in the modern dance. Rita does some Musical theatre and tap which is good, but she's too bigheaded for my liking. Then comes The star of the show Tom. He does some ballet, tap, you name it, he did it. We all watch in awe as he leaps and flips off the walls. When he finishes, I applaud him. No regrets, not this time.


	17. Chapter 17

_Riley's POV_

__I wave Willow off as she drives away in her car to record her songs for her first episode, a dash of jealousy in my heart. But she's my friend and she definitely deserved it. Daniel comes and stands next to me at the window, draping a reassuring arm around me. According to Robert, he won't get his glory until episode thirteen, which sucks for him.

"I know how hard it is, but you have a bright future ahead, don't forget that." He says, kissing my forehead. He then leaves the room and I hear him turn up his ipod. Feeling down, I log onto Tumblr and see that Charlie has posted.

'Hey gorgeous, wanna talk?' I reply and settle down in my chair. Maybe this day won't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__I try to look normal as I stumble through the studio doorway. I can't walk a few steps without spotting someone famous or totally awesome. Trying not to hyperventilate, I position myself on a comfy chair and observe my surrondings. I notice that Kevin's there chatting with... I almost die. Standing with Kevin (aka heartthrob) is Darren Criss. Oh. My. Rowling.

* * *

I don't think I've ever fangirled so much. Kevin approaches me first, followed closely by Darren. Kevin smiles polietly at me and Darren awkwardly waves (typical). We chat about my rebellious character Elizbella and her love interest with Mr McHale himself. Accordingly, he sings Five colours in her hair by McFly, what I go to school for by Busted along with the other guys and is part of the trio of us who sing Not alone in episode 10. After what feels like no time at all, I'm called into the booth. I have my two songs to record today, a mash up of 'So What' by P!nk and 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavigne, as well as the city by Ed Sheeran. When I leave, I notice that Nami is standing in the corridor and we pass each other as she enters the booth, briefly acknolodging each other before continuing with our lives. Just like old times, hey.


	18. Chapter 18

**Long time no see, eh! I'm so sorry, I've been down with Flu/Cold/Laryngitis/Certain Death for a week or so. I am so sorry I haven't posted, I just couldn't bring myself to it. My voice hasn't fully healed but What the Hell, I guess I'm stuck with you! Here's Sandra's chapter.**

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

I get a call the next week from Jordan to explain the situation. He's quiet and barely speaks, but it's better than nothing. It seems like everyone has shattered since Kye disappeared. Because of this one missing piece in our system, we've all broken down. Everyone on the inside is silenced, while all onlookers are just worried to speak. It's an awful feeling, being a part of the silence. A few days ago, Nami moved out. The house is filled with even more remorse now she's gone. All that's left is the feeling that we're being watched and all we want is to be rescued from the hell we're living in.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

"Someone's at the door for you Nami!" My mum calls up the stairs, calling me to flinch.

"Tell them that... I've been eaten by... uh..."

"A mad pack of werecats, yep. Been there, done that. Tough break, huh." I spin around and see Liam in my doorway.

"Go home Liam, I don't want to talk to you." I respond flatly, avoiding his kind gaze. I stand up and begin rifling through my sheet music.

"Go home? All the way back to LA, I don't think so. You know, I DROVE all the way here for you Nami, I'm not giving up that easily." Liam replied, brushing my shoulder. The way his breath made the hairs on the back of my neck tingle and stand on the end, the way his tone gets softer whenever our eyes meet, it changes me. But that's over now.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't about you anymore Liam. It's over, accept it." And with that, I left my house and drove as far as I could away from him. It's just too much to face.

* * *

_Beatrice's POV_

"Any word?" Daniel asks, his voice crackling down the receiver. I sigh.

"Nothing, she isn't replying to calls, texts, no one's heard from her. I'm just so nervous, I mean, what if she's..." I trail off, my voice fading and catching in my throat.

"She can't be. Liam's after her, he left two days ago to find her. Says she's at her folks. It'll all work out B, I promise. I've gotta go, you gonna be okay?" I rub my eyes.

"I'll be fine just... call back soon, mmkay. I need a friend right now."

"Sure thing, bye." A constant beep rings out and I stare blankly down at my phone before throwing it on my pillow. I wipe away my silent tears and make my way into the kitchen. I hear the door open and I spin round.

"Hey honey, I'm home."


	19. Chapter 19

_Jordan's POV_

I wish everything could go back to normal, like Kye never left and Liam never came back. These memories have scarred my skin deeply, making it hard to move, hard to move on. I can't shake the feeling that he's going to never come back and that he's forgetting us every day. I stare longingly at the door, praying to hear him scuf his trainers on the other side before opening it and saying that the carpet by the door is filthy and I need to clean it. I want to be able to laugh at him and tell him to stop being such a lazy bugger and to do it himself. I want to hear this banter so much it hurts and I'm stupid enough to believe it will eventually happen. It just shows how nieve people can be.

* * *

_Kye's POV_

_"Honey, I'm home." _

After uttering those words, everything happens in slow motion. Beatrice storms up to me, slapping me-hard- in the face. I clutch my cheek and mumble something about being happy to see her. She grabs her bag and storms through the open doorway just as someone enters: Nami. My hard face softens as I see her shocked face. We stare at each other before she sits down numbly. I invite myself to perch next to her.

"Hi"

And now I'm lying in her bed holding her tight (Don't worry, nothing happened. I'm not knocking up another girl). I stroke her soft hair while keeping one arm wrapped tighting around her waist. Suddenly, she signals for me to stop.

"Where did you go?" She whispers, looking straight into my eyes. I pause.

"Away, far away..." I reply, tightening my grip on her.


	20. Chapter 20

_Kaylee's POV_

I never expected it would be this hard to adjust to New York life. I also never expected to wake up on the couch next to a shirtless guy I met last week at a Les Mis audition. Eh, you only live once, right?

* * *

_I pick up my phone, frantically dialing the number scribed on the piece of torn paper in my hand. _

_"Hello?"_

_"I got it, I got Eponine!" I squeal, smiling down the phone. _

_"Wow! You deserve it." Zach responds, sounding chuffed. I whip my hair out of my face and continue._

_"Thanks so much. Anyway, I'm so excited! Rehearsals start Monday and I can't wait to meet everyone."_

_"I know, I'm gonna be there, holding you once you get shot. I'm Marius." He says smoothly and my mouth temporarily drops. _

_"Oh my god! That's so cool! Hey, uh... wanna come round now with the last of your things and... uh... practise?"_

* * *

And that's how it started. As you may have guessed, we didn't practise much.

I'm woken by the landline ringing and yawn, stretching out my arms before slipping out from under the thin blanket and picking up the phone, holding it to my ear.

"Hello? Yeah, speaking. Oh my god! Definitely! Yes, no question. Sure!" At this point, Zach begins to stir and rub his tired hazel eyes before sitting up and watching me intently. "Okay, so... Thursday? Cool. I'll see you then, bye!"

"What's up?" Zach questions, pulling back the covers and retreiving his shirt and shoes.

"I think I'm going back." I reply with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

_Suzanne's POV_

I woke up feeling groggy. Sleepily, I glanced at my alarm clock before my eyes widened.

"SHIT!" I exclaim, shooting out of bed before tripping over my shoes. I hit the floor hard and quickly scan myself for any bruises. Cautiously, I get up before racing into the kitchen and putting my breakfast in the microwave. The familiar beep sounds as I set it running and, as if it was a shotgun, run into my room and begin hastily throwing clothes out of my cupboard before seizing a plain black leotard and shrug type jumper. I put it on, hopping madly on one leg to try and sustain my balance. But, once again, I trip over my own feet when the ring sounds on the microwave, signalling that breakfast is ready. Just another day in the life.

* * *

In the end, I arrive four minutes, thirty seven seconds late to my advanced ballet class. I place the docking station in it's usual position and turn on _'Levels' _by Avicci before adressing the room.

"Hi everybody, sorry I'm late. Anyway, welcome to another session of grueling torture or, as I call it, advanced ballet. This lesson is the hardest yet and we only have," I pause, checking the time on my phone, "fourty four minutes, twenty nine seconds to do it. Show me what you've got."

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's kind of deliberate. I'm basing Suzanne's dance teacher on Cassandra July, except a nicer version. See ya soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Riley's POV_

My eyes scroll down the vast list of Facebook messages and I reply to them quickly, trying not to ponder on the proposals and hate mail messages. I reach the final one who's account is called Charlie.S and I click on it.

**Hey, wanna meet up? It's your friend Charlie on Tumblr, you know the one. **

**So... Ultraviolet bar at eight? **

I gawk at the message, unsure of what to say. I mean, I know how dangerous it is. I barely know him! But, he seems nice and his profile piicture looks promising: a treble clef intertwined with a heart in red. We've been chatting back an forth for a while, so why not make a move? Saying that, it's bad. I mean, what if it's a crazed stalker or someone totally creepy? I put my computer on standby and pace the room, trying to come to a conclusion. But there is only one answer.

**Sure, I don't think I'm busy.**

**Riley xxx**

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

I lie on my bed, bored out of my whits. I hear keys jangling at the door and I hoist myself up, tiptoeing to the door. I peer round it, checking to see that it's Willow and not Liam making an awkward return. Luckily, it is in fact Willow at the door. Automatically, I dim down the lights and turn on my ipod playlist I made earlier. I sneak through the living room into the kitchen and light a few candles before presenting dinner on a dish. I hear Willow mumbling and, when she finally reaches the door, she lets out a touched gasp.

"Dinner... is served." I say, pouring a glass of juice out for her. "I would have bought wine but, last time I checked, I'm poor so I didn't have enough so... enjoy the luxuries of orange juice."

"Don't worry, I don't drink anyway." Willow responds, flicking a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. I smile and take my seat, giving her a peck on the lips.

"You are perfect to me Willow, and I love you so much. Here's to six months of love," I say, raising my glass.

"To six months of love... and pizza" She replies with a sweet, graceful laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

_Sandra's POV_

I'm aching. I open the door and slouch in, tired of trying to b perfect. Bronwyn sits on the sofa, cuddling a cushion while watching the ending of _Perks of being a Wallflower. _

"How the hell are you not crying at that?" I exclaim, setting my bag down on the floor.

"Because I have no more tears left to cry." She replies flatly, her voice breaking slightly. I touch her lightly on the shoulder and she squeezes my hand. After a moment of sadness, she asks: "How was dance rehearsal?" I collapse on the couch. "Bad?"

"You have NO idea." I sigh, reaching for the remote and flicking on the TV. I flick through the channels, barely watching what flashes up on the screen.

"Jordan called" she says finally.

"Yeah, what did he say?"

"Nothing much, apart from that he's sorry and he loves me." I try to sound casual.

"And you, what did you say?" She paused and I waited patiently for an answer.

"That I loved him and that I never want to lose him."

"Yeah... I'm happy for you."

* * *

_Nami's POV_

I stand at my door, holding my bag with my suitcase slightly behind. I know that as soon as I move, it's all going to start again. When I step out of the safety of my room, I'll be mobbed by cameras and paparazzi who wait patiently outside. Then I'll get into my car and drive all the way back to Paramount, where I belong. I'll smile, nod and acknowledge my fellow cast members before acting like someone else for a few hours. And that's when I'll go back to the place I'm expected to call home and pretend nothing happened.

* * *

After eight hours on set and lots of photographs, I wait for a taxi to pull up. I load my luggage into the boot and clamber inside, leaning back against the cheap leather seat. I stare out the window as the world zooms past me, the city lights blinding me. We pull up outside my house and I take in a deep breath after paying the driver. There are no lights on and I see that as a good sign. I unlock the door with my cold, silver key and I manouver my way around the various chairs and tables before climbing up the stairway, supporting myself on the walls. I open the door of my room and flick on my light, only to find Kaylee Rae Morose sleeping soundly in my bed.


	24. Chapter 24

_Jordan's POV_

From what I heard, it was bad. Lots of cursing, screeching and shouting, loud enough that it was heard all down their street. Kaylee seemed awfully dazed when I met her for coffee the night after, like she had just woken up from a long sleep. According to Bronwyn, Nami was furious. It took a while to calm her down- which Beatrice took care of after Sandra got a gash on her face because of Nami's sharp fingernails and a bruise on her shoulder from the frantic punches Kaylee threw- but she seemed to manage. I heaven't seen Bronwyn since our last chat, we've been busy fighting other people's wars, being peacemakers on a battleground. Kye's been around briefly, been clearing stuff up, or so he says. He's going back to the bitch who's chained him on Saturday, and I'll drive him there. She is quite far along now- eight months- so it's almost over. When it comes to wedding planning, Bronwyn's in complete control. The process is slow due to all the bumpiness along the way, but it's progressing. Sandra's the maid of honour and Nami, Beatrice and Suzanne are the bridesmaids, and my best men are Kye, Daniel and Liam. Venue and honeymoon is all I was trusted with, which is fair. I have the organisational skills of a chicken. Yay me.


	25. Chapter 25

_Kaylee's POV_

It's a bit of a struggle after the whole... experiance. It's more hassle than I expect it, and certainly much more than it should have been. I still feel awful about punching Sandra, It was self-defence; being woken up in the night is never good for me, especially when the person who wakes me is trying desperately to claw my eyes out. My mind wanders to how Zach is doing in the apartment, colouring the canvas that is his room. I'm kind of longing to get back, like I'm homesick. This doesn't feel like home anymore. This just feels like a sick memory of what I once knew.

* * *

That afternoon we headed out into town to do a well earned shopping trip, mainly to pick out outfits for Bronwyn's wedding in the fall. To be honest, I'm kind of reluctant to the idea of them getting married so long. I guess it's a mix of my morals, the fact that they are kind of new to each other, and a hint of jealousy. I know, that sounds selfish. But I mean, they've known each other for like... a year. It's just seems rushed, which seems wrong. It's meant to be a lifetime commitment, and I'm unsure about Jordan's stability, money- wise and mentally. But it's not my call, not my judgement. I'm not even a bridesmaid. I'm just a nameless guest, who people will smile at polietely, not genuinely talk to. Story of my life.


	26. Chapter 26

I love these days, even if they make me feel kinda homesick. I'm talking about those countless hours you can spend care-free, in bed watching a movie or playing temple run for ages. It reminds me of that time when it was okay to slack off and chill. But I can't do that anymore, to my irritation. Well, except today. I guess it's an exception as I feel like a giant turd pie and look like I slept in a forest. I think ill is an understatement. I don't know how to explain it really, how crappy I feel. But I don't care. This break- even if I feel like absolute shite- is well deserved and I have waited so long for it. It sounds selfish, but it's true. I sit in my room with the curtains drawn, the only light being streamed from the TV as 'The Perks of being a Wallflower' plays faintly in the corner of my mind. I think about all the other people from the project and how life is treating them. Are any of them in this position, catching the common cold? None of them have quite made it big yet, as none of glee has aired and no one's had time to release anything. I'm pretty certain that once Season 5 airs, Sandra, Nami, Daniel and Willow will be huge, especially Nami. She has the style and the appeal to bring in a great audience, while Willow has the quirkyness, Sandra has the kind-heartedness and story. Daniel's just hot, I guess. Let's be honest here. I wonder how Jordan and Bronwyn's wedding planning's going. I heard about it on FaceBook through Kaylee. I just feel so isolated now, like I've been forgotten. Sometimes, it sucks balls to be me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I just want to apoligise for not sustaining my schedule this week, I've been super busy. I have a feeling it'll be like this this week as well up until next Wednesday as I have a lot on in and out of school. So, I apoligise in advance but please don't kill me!**

**Also, just to resolve any confusion, the last chapter was from Suzanne's Pov. It is in a specific order that I write in, so just follow it. **

**Willow/Riley/Daniel/Liam, Sandra/Nami/Beatrice/Bronwyn (although this sometimes swaps with Jordan/Kye), Jordan/Kye (although this sometimes swaps with Sandra/Nami/Beatrice/Bronwyn), Kaylee, then finally Suzanne before beginning the rotation all over again! Hope that helped. x**

* * *

_Willow's POV_

When I come home, the house is silent. I put my keys on the side and head into the kitchen, pouring myself and orange juice. I put the carton back into the fridge and notice a sticky note on the door. Guessing it's for me, I pull it off and glance down at it. Immediately, I recognise the scruffy script and the slightly crooked l's. I guess Riley went out. I skim through the note, trying to avoid text talk which irritates me so much.

_Willow,_

_I've gone out to meet some1, will b home in a few hrs. Left u some dinnr- Microwable Pizzas and chips- and there's $10 on the counter. Dan told me to tell u that he's out seeing some of his old mates out of town and will be back tomoz at about 8am. C u l8ter,_

_Riley xxxx_

Frustrated, I stick the note back on the fridge, seizing the money from the kitchen counter and swinging my leather jacket over my AmazingPhil shirt. Then I grab my keys and jog to my car. I know where Riley is, what she's doing. But most of all, I know it's a huge mistake.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

I glance back down at the directions before making a sharp turning off onto a little street. I switch the radio station and begin belting out to 'Love Song' as I bounce down the tarmac, looking for the appropriate road signs. I make another turn and stop my car, cutting the egnition. I clamber out, snatching my handbag out the back of my car. I smooth my jeans and run a sweaty hand through my black hair which I tried- and failed- to straighten. I can feel that this is a good idea. I love him. I really do. And now, finally, we can meet. Willow thinks it's stupid, internet relationships. I disagree, I feel as though there's no sense of judgement. I pull out my phone and text him.

**To: Charlie**

**From: Riley**

**On ma way, where r u? The streets empty. Lol, forever alone! :D xxxx**

He replies immediately:

**To: Riley**

**From: Charlie**

**Look behind u, I'm here. X**

I spin round, but feel as though I've been engulfed by shadows as he's no where to be seen. The only people in the street are an old lady being practically dragged down the alley by her giant monster-dog and a girl sitting on a bench, staring at her phone. She sees me and smiles slightly, and I return it half-heartedly, fear creeping into my heart. What if it was a set up? Maybe Willow was right, maybe I should never have got involved with an online relationship, especially on Tumblr.

"Riley!" I hear a voice call. The girl stands up and skips over, placing her phone back into her floral handbag. I'm taken-aback.

"Can I help you?" I ask, distracted. I need to leave, I'll probably get killed here or something. The girl's expression darkens slightly, her bright blue eyes and striking red hair glistening as the streetlights stream down on us. She's fairly tall, and very beautiful.

"Yeah, uh... I'm Charlie."

"Wait... wh-" I am cut off by tyres screeching and Willow jumping out of her car, racing over to me. 'Charlie' looks awfully scared and shrinks back slightly, taking a few steps away from me. As Willow starts pulling me away, I open my mouth.

"I... I tho-"

"Charlie is a girl and a boy's name, remember. I'll see ya around." And then Willow shoves me in the direction of my car and I drive away, trailing behind Willow's car. And I don't look at how heartbroken Charlie looks or the tears rolling down her cheeks. I don't notice how she screams something that I can't here. I just can't bare to look and see how much has changed in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**Thanks to gleechick21 for giving me this awesome storyline for Riley to do with internet dating, it was really interesting to write. Got any ideas for any characters? PLEASE lemme know either via PM or in a review and I'll try and incorperate it into my work. Have a great day and I'll post again soon. xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning: This chapter's pretty dark and deep so be aware, okay? If you're squeamish towards blood, don't read the underlined passage. **

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

I don't know where to go from here. I feel like every singular movement seems robotic, as if somehow I'm not real anymore, like a puppet on a string. I wake up on the sofa, where I've been finding myself every morning for the past few days. Bronwyn's left me breakfast on the table in front of me- Cookie Crisp cereal with Skimmed milk and a tall glass of orange juice. Today, I have a pink straw. I smile, taking a sip. On my tray is a note from Nami (I recognise the spirally, neat writing and pretty smiley face at the end.)

_Good Morning trooper!_

_You're needed on set today, 1pm onwards. Also, a guy called. Said his name was Robbie, a friend. I don't know, okay? Anyway, he wants you to call him back. He said, and I quote: ' at footie until twelve then i'll see you later, try not to die without my dick.' I won't ask. (Also, I deliberately put no CAPS on it as he seems dumb enough to not know the meaning of grammar and punctuation). So, I'll see you on set. I'm set to leave at three so I'll be there until 7:30! I'll save you a make up chair next to mine 'cause I'm all heart. Also, Kurt (Warbler Nick) was flirting with me on Monday! Ha! Oh well, he can dream. xxxx_

_Nami xxx_

I stick the note back on the tray and smile slightly. Robbie is a cute NYU graduate I met a few weeks ago at a music store when I was buying another Evanscene album. He seemed cute and we've been out a few times, but it's harmless. I guess I've just been lonely. I feel as though I'm drifting, floating without a trace. I guess it's understandable, I've had a huge life change. Not to mention I'm carrying a ton of lies on my breaking back and I seem to be getting bad again. I thought everything would be okay now, I thought i'd be fine and it was over. I was wrong. I should have known it would have happened everntually, I should have expected it. But somehow, it still haunted me. Because every time I look in the mirror, I see his face.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

As I was finishing a scene with Becca, Sandra came in. When the clapperboard sounded and I heard the forever golden words 'Cut! That's a wrap. Take five.' I sat down in my chair and took a swig of my lucozade. As Sandra approached, I pretended I didn't see the dark circles under her eyes or the blood which stained her black jeans. I just got out my phone and texted Bronwyn, as if it was no biggee. Then I turned off my phone and talked about hair and make up, ignoring the tiny cuts that I saw on her wrists.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

I came in the house and checked to see if anyone was there. The house seemed quiet, so I assumed that Beatrice had gone out with Kaylee and Sandra and Nami were filming. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out, seeing that Nami had texted me. I opened the message and stared in horror at what it said. I dropped my phone and ran into Sandra's room, thrusting the door open. And there, hidden under some blankets, was a broken photo frame. And there, covered in blood, was a picture of her father. Suddenly, it all made sense. That text. 

_"She's started again," _I repeat, crumbling to the floor. Then, I started to cry.

* * *

**If this chapter confused you, go read Sandra's backstory on who you are, it'll make sense then. This was an awfully dark chapter to write, lemme know what you think of Robbie and also how you feel about Sandra. Feel free to suggest any plot lines, I'd love to hear your ideas!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Kye's POV_

Leaving everything in tatters was the hardest thing I've ever done. As I boarded the plane, I looked back and saw a single tear roll down Jordan's cheek. No one else came, Nami thought it would be awkward and everyone else was pretending to look busy when I asked who'd see me off. I wish Nami'd come. I wish that I could say goodbye. But I can't. I have to go back to the crazy bitch who confined me, who treats me badly. It makes me so mad, I could strangle her on the spot. And I'm not kidding.

* * *

I let myself in, my ears ringing and my headache pounding. I just want to sleep, and wake up on campus, like this was some sort of awful dream. I can hear her, in the bathroom. She's Eight months six days. Only approximetely three weeks one day to go. Thank god. I come into the room we share and then I notice the fresh blood on the sheets and hear her scream. This can't be happening.

* * *

After that, it's all a blur. I rush her to hospital and she's taken into the room to get the baby out. I follow in sheepishly, not particularly excited to see what is bound to unfold. The screaming, the tears, the crying. Everything is overwhelming.

Twenty-Seven hours later, the baby is born. I'm in the corridor at the time, pacing while eating a kit kat. I was in there wither her for twenty one and a half hours before it became unbareable. I slept and ate, trying not to speculate how much she'd hit me if the baby didn't look right, or what i'd do when this was over. But I didn't have to worry about that. Because when I came in, the midwife held the baby as the doctors put a sheet over Stacy's motionless body.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

I wake up to a banging on the door, a fierce sound but quiet to, like they're trying not to be heard. I hoist myself up, pressing pause on my xbox. I couldn't sleep, too busy thinking about Kye I guess. He's been gone just under a week now, which means that Stacey's getting increasingly closer to her due date and I know that there's a dark side to that girl. She might imprison him, never let him leave. The rain pounds hard on the window, masked by the dark night. I unbolt and unlock the door. There stands Kye with a baby in his arms. I don't hug him, or slap him. I just look at the little sleeping being in his arms and he gives me a look that I know all too well.

"Jordan? We have no choice."


	30. Chapter 30

_Kaylee's POV_

The message gets to me almost as soon as I land. I check my phone as I wait for my bag to half-heartedly roll through the gate. My hand flies up to my mouth and I stand in a state of shock for a moment, bewildered and scared. How could this happen to Kye? I feel awful for leaving, genuinely. It makes me feel so sick. I feel like I abandoned them in their time of need, left them stranded in a desert island. No. They never really cared much for me. I wasn't any addition, I was just a newsense, a disadvantage. A plus one. I wasn't remotely important, or special. I was just Kaylee, the girl who intruded and slept in Nami's bed, like goldielocks and the three bears. I was just Kaylee, the girl who everyone loved to hate as she stole Daniel from Willow's loving arms. I was just Kaylee, the girl who was nothing. And now I've reinforced that. Now, I'm just Kaylee: The one who left them all behind.

* * *

**I know it was short, but you know how it is. I'm dreadfully sorry that I haven't posted for a few days and neglected all my stories, I have been so busy with lesson observations and dance competitions that I've literally had no time. But, hopefully, I'm back now. x**


	31. Chapter 31

Suzanne's POV

I am woken up by my alarm and sigh, rolling over onto my side. I rub my eyes then hoist myself out of bed and peek through the blinds, letting light dapple through the gaps and leaving puddles of golden light on the floor. It's sunny outside, and everything seems almost picturesque, like it's all okay. And I guess it is.

_'Summer's finally coming' _I think to myself with a smile. I change out of my Pj's and into a crop top and cycling shorts, teamed with my flip flops. I go wash my face and add make up, trying to hide the bags under my eyes or think about how I sorely miss LA. At least I'll be back soon. After today's work, I'll hop on a plane and go to rehearse for Beyonce's next tour. I'm ecstatic. This is a once in a life time oppurtunity, and I can't mess it up. Hopefully I'll get to see the guys during my visit. I try to distract myself by packing my rucsac, but I can't do it. Thoughts roll around in my mind and my head begins to ache, thumping like a bass drum. Eventually, I just leave, fumbling with the jangling keys as I lock the door. I slip on my Chanel sunglasses and clamber into my car, slamming the door behind me, making me wince. I take down the roof on my car and start the engine. I turn up the radio and sing along, belting out the words to 'Dumb' by Tich. I can't help but smile. It makes it easy to remember all that's lost, and not what you gained from your mistakes, doesn't it. But, I guess that's just life.

* * *

After dance class, I lock up the fort and make sure the CCTV is working before rushing home to grab my boarding pass, which I sort of forgot. One minute I'm getting my stuff together and checking my case, the next i'm landing. As I get off the plane, no one acknowledges me, which is okay. I don't expect it. I grab my bags and, as soon as I get through the arrivals door, I'm mobbed by a group of people. I smile and thank them, soon realising something. I'm worth their time. I'm okay. I'm surrounded by four of my best friends: Sandra, Nami, Bronwyn and Beatrice. They later explain that Willow was shooting and Riley was busy but send their best, and the boys are boys and don't want to come. Sandra and Bronwyn fill me in with the whole Jordan/Kye situation and I feel awful for not knowing sooner, but the guilt soon passes as we pull up at the dance studio. We exchange numbers so I can call to get picked up. Then they drive away, leaving behind a smoke and the familiar scent of burning rubber. Just like old times, hey.


	32. Chapter 32

_Huge thank you to Demigodgleek for helping structure and practically write the plot for this chapter, I have a really good feeling about it and hope you like it! If you have any ideas, lemme know via PM. XX_

* * *

_Riley's POV_

I sit curled up on the sofa, flicking through the channels but not really acknowledging what I'm seeing. Their faces are blurred, their voices distant. I can't concentrate. I stand, running my fingers through my hair before grabbing my keys and bag and heading straight for the door. I hear footsteps behind me and don't dare to turn back, knowing that if I look I'll just regret it and sit back down.

"Hey, Hey Riley!" Daniel bounds up to me, his tone harsh. He grabs my arm, squeezing it slightly. "Where are you going?" I shake myself from him and open the door.

"Out!" I hiss, my voice loud and aggrivated. I slam the door and speed down the hallway. I need to get away, being caged is making it hard to breathe.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

I stand frozen paralell to the door, eyes fized on the handle. Somehow, I just sort of expect her to change her mind and twist the handle. I even wait for it. It just shows how nieve I am, how young, how dumb. Because we both know that she won't be back for a while.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

I'm distracted all day. After everything crumbled to pieces. Last night, Riley and I spent what seemed like forever screaming and shouting, slamming doors and throwing glass. But now? All I feel is remorse. I was harsh, overprotective and wrong. She has the right to be with whoever she chooses to be with, I mean, she excepted Daniel pretty well, right? It makes me sick. I feel completely awful. Once she stormed into her room, bolting the door tight, I fell to the floor in a heap, sobbing uncontrollably. I faintly heard much the same coming from Riley's room. In the back of my mind, I can hear it now. After shooting for a few hours for Kevin's performance of '5 colours in her hair', I bolt out of the door. I jump in my car and reverse out of the parking lot before speeding down the motorway and straight home. I force the door open and see Daniel looking numb on the couch.

"Where is she?" I spit, trying not to cry.

"Sh-She left, gone somewhere. Don't know where." He sees my face and begins to stutter. Before I heard what he continued to say, I run to my car and begin to drive in the direction of the mall. Because I know that's where she'll be.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

"Would you like a reciept?" The lady behind the counter asks. I shake my head and put my purse back in my bag before politely smiling and collecting my bag. I leave the shop and freeze. On the other side of the mall, behind the water feature, was Charlie. I recognised her instantly. She was being confronted- two on one- by two guys. I approach them, hearing words like 'You', 'me', 'bedroom', 'underneath' and 'sex'. A fire bubbles up inside me and I walk over calmly, tapping the smaller guy on the shoulder. He turned around and I scrutinized his face. He seemed about mid twenties, with broad shoulders and dirty blonde, short hair. He looks me up and down and a smirk spreads across his face.

"Hey there beaut-"

"Stop." I interrupt firmly.

"Stop what gorgeous, jealous are we?" He cocks his head and Charlie presses up against the wall, running her sweaty fingers through her hair.

"No, I'd feel sorry for anyone who'd try to get it on with you, seeing as your face looks like a slapped baboons arse and your hair is the colour of piss." Immediately, the guy swings at me, and his other friend jumps in, throwing careless shots that I block easily. But then the taller guy- about 6'2 with dark brown hair and a moustache- punched me hard around the face. I wince in pain and cry out slightly. Suddenly, arms grab me from behind and pull me off the two men. I fall to the floor and barely look up, too engrossed in my pain. And when I wake up with concussion, Charlie and the two douches are gone, and I'm in my room, with an empty chair beside me and a damp flannel on my head. I try to sit up but fall back down, my head pounding. The door opens and there stands Willow, eyes bloodshot from all the tears she must have cried, because of me.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

"How ya feeling soldier?" I ask her, taking a seat beside her bed. She shrugs,

"Crap. I-" She whimpers, swallowing. "I bought you a gift." She sounds so helpless and my heart strings are tugged slightly.

"I know, it got stolen by those two bastards when they fleed from the scene. But it's the thought that counts sweetie."

"I'm so sorry..." She begins to cry, eyes on her duvet.

"I know you are. I know... it's all okay, I was wrong..." I hold her close for a few minutes, rocking her in my arms. She sniffles and looks at me.

"Why did you go see her again?" I ask, my eyes on her. She wiped away her tears and sniffled again.

"She just seemed like my late brother, I don't know why. I just needed something to hold on to." She once again starts sobbing and I hug her tightly. I just hope that it all goes away, for her sake. Because otherwise, I'll cry to.


	33. Chapter 33

_Beatrice's POV_

I know they're lying to me, pretending that there's nothing wrong. It's frustrating, I thought that I was more valued than this. I hate being wrong. Saying that, Sandra seems like she's pretty clueless, occupied by other thoughts. It makes me wonder what really goes on behind closed doors. As Nami's best friend- or so I thought- I thought she'd tell me anything, I thought we vowed that. Maybe that's just my imagination. Maybe I never belonged to start with.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

I don't know what to do. Should I confront her? Should I stay silent, let the pain numb with time? I just don't know anymore. I lie curled up on the couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the faded yellow bowl. I feel Beatrice looking at me and act as if I don't notice, making myself continue watching the awful film that Jordan picked out from the video store. Unexpectedly, Bronwyn reaches for the remote and violently hits the pause button.

"Hey!" I exclaim, "I was watching that!" I say, signalling at the TV. Beatrice's expression hardens.

"No you weren't, you were pretending that you were watching it so that you didn't have to talk to me and you could just ignore me."

"That's not tru-"

"YES IT IS!" Beatrice shouts, showing a side i've never experienced before. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP LYING TO ME!" She screams, throwing the remote across the room. It shatters into a million pieces and I stammer, shocked. "Wh- Why won't anyone be honest with me and tell me the truth?" She says, her voice cracking with hurt. I feel my heart break and I shuffle over to her side of the sofa.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask, my tone soft and soothing. She sniffles and inhales a deep breath before looking directly at me.

"What are you hiding from me?"

Some things are better left unsaid. But I had no choice but to tell her the truth. She got what she wanted.

* * *

**Yep, awfully vague chapter, I know. I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently, I'm not going to make na excuse. As an apology, I'm also writing Jordan + Kye's chapter today, so I hope you forgive me!**


	34. Chapter 34

Kye's POV

_Who knew this was so hard?_

Sleepless nights, piss in the face, constant crying (and if it's not crying, it's pooping. If it's not pooping, it's crying, you get the point), empty pockets from buying diapers and stupid shit that it'll just throw at the wall anyway. I feel like I could happily die now, just to escape this torment. Jordan jokes about it a lot, but I'll get him back. He's already had to put up with me delibertating on what I should call him, so we settled with Ethan. Ethan Green. Ethan cries a lot and has no sense of direction, but apart from that he's pretty normal. Jordan thinks he looks a bit like Harry Styles... Now he has a black eye. It's funny, I feel so relaxed now. I never expected this to happen, but somehow it seems pretty okay. I do have a gut-wrentching feeling in my stomach, like my insides are tied together. It's my fault she's gone. If I wasn't such a prick, this wouldn't have happened. But that's life, and there's no turning back. I wasn't even invited to the funeral, which just shows how much I've ruined everyone's lives. Maybe, in time, I'll forgive myself. All I hope for in the future is that Ethan will be able to look up to me and not be ashamed of what I've done wrong, but idolise me for what I've done right. I can dream.

* * *

**I'm quite happy with this chapter, even though it's super short. It's happy, but in a sad way. I hope you guys liked it as well and don't forget to review and maybe even PM me with some more ideas. Thanks guys!**


	35. Chapter 35

_Kaylee's POV_

Every breath I take, my heart beat quickens, pounding loudly. I exhale a shaky breath and peer through the curtain, open mouthed as I see the hoards of people crowded into the auditorium, chatting and exchanging conversation. Suddenly, someone taps me on the shoulder and I spin around. Zach stands smiling broadly at me, his hair ruffled and his clothes swamped in dirt and brown paint. I return the gesture before giving him a hug.

"Break a leg"

"Right back at ya'" I respond, before kissing him softly on the lips. I open my eyes and pull away, seeing our Javert roll his eyes and mutter something about 'kids these days' which makes me grin. After a few minutes of chatter, a stagehand ushers us away and I return to my dressing room. I stare into the mirror, adding a little more blush to my cheeks. I consume a few bottles of water, go pee, do some vocal exercises and then hear a faint knock on my door.

"You're on in five minutes," The stage manager says (he looks about twelve but swears that he's twenty one... pff) while giving me a supportive smile, showing his braces. I nod and stand up, slowly making my way to the stage, my heartbeat pounding. And before I know it, I'm launched into the spotlight, blinded by the light. But it won't affect me, not today.

* * *

The curtain falls as fast as it rose, and I return for the bows. Zach and I get massive applause, which feels amazing. Then we exit through the wings and return to our various dressing rooms. I open the door and close it, leaning against the cool wood and sliding down until I am on the floor, beaming from ear to ear. I can't believe what I've acheived, and can't wait for more.


	36. Chapter 36

_Suzanne's POV_

After a strenuous day of rehearsal, I return to my house and swiftly collect my bags, barely acknowledging where I am and what I'm doing. I flag down a taxi and clamber in, throwing my suitcase on the opposite side of the seat. Finally, I relax, leaning back against the windowpane. I stare at the world flashing past and do another read through, trying not to explode or collapse from excitement and stress respectively. After about half and hour, the drive pulls up at the airport and I give him his money, which he accepts curtiously. I speed up the steps and check in, grab a coffee and wait patiently for my flight to be called. When I land, I collect my luggage, smile for a few cameras and get in yet another taxi. The cabbie asks me questions, I answer dismissively, too hung up in my own thoughts. I ponder over where I'll go from here, whether I'll be liked, what's next for me. I love to dance and it's what I'm good at, but doing it alongside acting and singing seems almost like a dream. But I'm dithering between my childhood dream and my potential future. But at what cost?

* * *

Once again, I reach my destination and casually thank the driver, who goes red which makes me chuckle. I stare at the sign in awe before snapping myself out of my fantasy and traipse down the pavement and entering studio four. There I see Sandra and Nami talking (or flirting) with Darren and Chord.

"Hey guys, you missed me?"


	37. Chapter 37

**This is another idea curtiousy of Demigodgleek (now called King of Mustache) and it's not as structured as the other chapters. This is part one of two, this one revolves around Jordan, Nami, (Liam a bit) and Kye and the next one will be Liam, Riley and Charlie. After that, it'll be Bronwyn, Beatrice and Sandra and so on. **

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

"I can't take this anymore!" I hear Kye bellow over the loud crying coming from the sitting room. With a sigh, I pause my computer game and plod downstairs. I peer round the door and see Kye lying on the couch, head in hands. Baby Ethan sits on the floor, wailing. I wince at the high pitched sound and grab my phone off the counter. Then I run upstairs and shut my door, muffling the piercing screams. I quickly dial her number and wait, silently praying that she'll answer. After the fifth ring, she answers.

"Hey Jordan, what's up?" She asks casually, probably engaged in reading gossip or doing her nails.

"Hey Nami, I kinda need a favour."

* * *

_Nami's POV_

I arrive at Jordan and Kye's a little while after three. I brace myself for what's going to happen yet, trying desperately to distiguish how I feel about what's bound to come next. After a moment, I release my seatbelt and effortlessly climb out of the car, taking a second to check my hair in the mirror before firmly slamming the door. I then saunter up to the door and knock three times. I feel a dreadful bout of butterflies fluttering frantically in my stomach as I hear footsteps approach me. Jordan then reveals himself, opening the door with a relieved grin.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've gotta go out with Bronwyn- something about the wedding- and Kye needs a friend right now. You were the first person that sprung to mind." I smile at him while he babbles on, nodding modestly once he's done.

"It's cool, glad to be of service I guess." I shrug, giving him a slight smile. He steps aside and lets me pass, and I do so quietly, my heels clicking on the tiled floor. Once I inspect the fridge for a bottle of something, I discard the lid and edge into the living room. As soon as I enter, the foul smell hits me, making me cringe.

"Sometimes, I hate Jordan Hiroshi Blake."

* * *

_Kye's POV_

When I wake up, all I hear is a girlish humming and the kettle boiling. Immediately, I know something is missing: Ethan's constant crying.

"Have we been robbed?" I ask tiredly, rubbing my eyes. When my eyes re-adjust to the light, I see Ethan sleeping soundly in his bed, diaper changed and chest rising and falling at the right pace. My eyes travel around the room and fall on Nami who is washing up, staring outside the window with one earbud in her ear.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I ask, moving into a sitting position, picking up and examining a weird-ass llama toy.

"A few hours, I guess. I don't know, I've been here since about three thirty." She replies, not even turning round.

"And now it's...?"

"Six..." she pauses, checking her iphone, "Thirty three. So that's-"

"Three ish hours." I finish, contempt as I haven't slept that soundly for weeks.

"Well done, you can do math. Tomorrow we'll practise spelling." She responds dryly, avoiding eye contact.

"That's funny, you're funny. You know what's even funnier?" I ask, cockily. "That you haven't been able to take your eyes off my reflection ever since I woke up. You... you still-"

"No, drop it you dick." She sharply says, which makes me laugh. I love being right.

"Not as dumb as I look, am I?"

"Well, I guess, but I didn't have high expectations as your face looks like some f*cked up monkey that lives in a zoo." I scoff. It's hilarious when people get defencive.

"I'll let you off then, 'cause that was pretty good. A lie, but pretty good. So, why are you in my house? Couldn't resist I guess?" Now it's Nami's turn to scoff. I watch her expression change slightly, soften.

"Jordan thought you needed a hand, so he called me to your assistance."

"Well I'm glad you have, it's nice not living in a house that smells of sh*t." She laughs, geuinely laughs, and it makes me smile. As a spur of the moment impulse, I kiss her passionately. Her lips are soft and sweet which makes me shiver. But the greatest thing of all is that, to my suprise, she begins to kiss me back. We stand in eachother's embrace, holding each other, giving ourselves to each other like there's no tomorrow. This is bliss.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

I am woken up by a soft crying coming from the other side of the room. I pull on my clothes and quietly bounce Ethan so that he doesn't start bawling again. Soon after he returns to his original position, Kye begins to stir and yawns with a satisfied grin on his face.

"That was amazing last night" He sighs, stretching out across the bed. I blush lightly, touched and pleased. After a moment of silence, Kye speaks up once again.

"So what is this?" He asks, sitting on his side of the bed. I pause, thinking of an answer. Then I realise, there's only one thing I can say.

"This? Us? I think it's love."

* * *

_Liam's POV_

I walk down the street, coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other. After buying my lunch, I settle on a bench and begin eating. Once I finish my bagel, I check my watch: Half an hour until my audition. When I avert my gaze, I see Nami strutting down the street, coming towards me. I feel myself light up and I automatically stand and jog over to her.

"Nami! Hi!" I call, and she turns round, her sunglasses sliding down to the bridge of her nose.

"Liam" She replies sourly, checking her phone.

"Hey, uh, wanna go out tonight? Maybe to catch a movie or something?"

"Can't." She says shortly. I sigh.

"Look Nami, I know you're still mad at me but I'm willing to change."

"That's sweet Liam, real sweet, but I can't go out with you tonight because I'm going out." She replies, looking at the ground. The edge in her voice is gone and replaced with a remorse.

"Where? With who? Can I come?" She throws her hand up in the air, obviously enraged.

"You really wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you. I'm going on a date. With my boyfriend Kye, who's a better man than you'll ever be." She spits, climbing into the nearest taxi. And all I can do is watch her leave, because trying to change anything will only leave deep scars. And I can't put up with the pain.

* * *

**I know Nami was slightly bitchy this chapter, but it was kinda deliberate. You can't blame her, it's not easy with her friends situation. This is part one of two, the second will come later (either today or tomorrow). Please leave a review, I'm really proud with this one!**


	38. Chapter 38

_Liam's POV_

I'm devestated. After taking so long to build up all my courage and seize the moment, I am swiftly knocked down, left shattered on the ground, the little fragments of my heart scattered around the floor. It seems as though everything I've ever loved, all the good in this miserable world has vanished, only leaving the inevitable truth that I'm not worth anything. I should really accept the basic fact that I am going to be forever alone, because I don't have the talent or charm to be anything else.

Once Nami's taxi is far gone, I gather the miniscule amount of dignity I have left and drag myself to a nearby bar. I've never been in a bar before. The lights are fairly low and you can only see a small distance infront of you, illuminated by violet lights which are scattered on the ceiling. Feeling awfully out of place, I undo my bow tie and sling it on the ground, unbutton my shirt and perch on a stool, shoulders slouched.

"What d'ya want?" The man behind the counter asks. He's fairly tall, with dark brown hair and caramel-like skin. He has a Texas drawl and his words flow together, almost as if they're bound by a small thread of string. I ponder over my decision for a moment.

"Give me the strongest thing you've got." I merely say, my tone flat. He hesitates for a second, raising an eyebrow. But, after a moment, he goes about preparing something.

"Bad day?" He asks, making me want to say _'That's a f*cking understatement' _but, as he's being so sociable, I avoid it. I just shrug it off, like I don't feel my heart crumbling inside with every beat, or feel the air in my lungs burn with every breath.

"The worst."

"Dude, look at where I work. You don't know what bad is," he says lightly, a slight Jamacian accent to his voice. I just force out a chuckle and continue staring at my thumbs.

"Don't worry, it'll get better. So... I can tell you're not from around here" I sigh, slightly relieved that he didn't say: _Are you Irish? _

"Scotland," I reply dismissively. "You?"

"From Jamacia, moved to Canada when I was three. Then, when I was nine, I moved here, to LA. So, how long you here for?"

"I don't know anymore, man. Any progress on that damn drink?" I respond sharply, feeling a bubbling anger building up inside of me.

"Calm down, here it is. Don't drink that too-" I put the concoction to my lips and down it in one, licking my lips, pleased. Suddenly, I feel a burning in the back of my throat. With my throat on fire, I rush to the bathroom. Then I return, requesting another drink. Because I don't want to remember this day again.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

I stroll casually into the bar, the purple lighting dim, making it difficult to see. The room is fairly quiet, with only a few silhoetted bodies in amongst the sea of violet. But there's no sign of Charlie. Feeling slightly defeated, I slouch down onto a bar stool and order a Smirnoff. I tap my fingers on the side on the worktop and, when I recieve my drink, quickly down it. I sigh, the sweetness making my tastebuds dance with glee. Almost hooked, I have another. Then another. Then I get to the point when I'm tired of waiting because I'll know no one will come. So I continue, drinking cocktail after cocktail and shot after shot until I don't even remember why I came here in the first place. All I know is that leaving alone is not an option.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

I come into the kitchen and pour myself a bowl of cereal, bored stiff. Willow pauses a recording of glee, making me almost shocked... almost.

"You know, however quietly you try to pour that cereal, I'll always know you're there. Remember this Daniel, I have freakin' ninja skills." She announces, not even bothering to turn round, making me scoff slightly.

"Is that so Miss Johnson, is that-" I stop and run over to her, ready to give her a good ol' sneak attack, but she skillfully ducks under my arm and races over to the coutner, perching lightly on it, looking like an angel.

"You are such a fail" She chuckles, giving me a show-face. Damn her show face.

"You just found that out now?"

"Uh..." I lean in, giving her a soft kiss. She smiles at me flirtatiously and we kiss for a few minutes before pulling away. I give her a smile which she returns gladfully, before going to the fridge and grabbing a can of coke.

"Hey, any idea where Riley is? She's been gone for ages." She asks, changing the subject. I bite my lip. Just as I'm about to respond, I hear the jangling of keys and Riley and Liam stumble in, kissing each other passionately. I feel awfully pervy, but before anything else comes of it, they see us and suddenly pass out on the carpet, right at Willow's feet.

"Found 'em"

* * *

**Another chapter which is sourced by the King (of Mustache...). I might actually continue this idea and go back on my arangements, I'll see how I feel. It was, I admit, shorter, but I still think that it was pretty good, if I say so myself. But I'd love to hear your views! Keep hitting me with more ideas, I love them all so far and wanna keep this coming because this story wouldn't be possible without you guys, and I want you to know how appreciative I am of you bothering to read my story in the first place. Thanks x**


	39. Chapter 39

_Riley's POV_

"You have a LOT of explaining to do"

I place my mug of black coffee on the table, wincing at the sound which seems ten times louder than usual. I groan, my head pounding. All recollection of last night has been erased, all I recall is waking up this morning with a flippin' hangover. Willow scrutinizes me with watchful eyes, only softened by a hint of worry. She seems tired, by the way she holds herself, while Daniel is casually making more coffee, tapping violently on his phone keypad, trying desperately to get it to work after he dropped it down the loo. I draw my attention back to Willow, who taps her foot, waiting for an answer.

"Where to begin," I sigh to myself, leaning back against the wooden chair.

"Let's start with why you weren't at home." She replies, sounding quite bitter, a side I rarely see from Willow.

"Right, well, uh, I meant to meet Charlie and this bar downtown- I wanted to get things straight with her- but after waiting for ages I ordered a drink, shrugging it off. I mean, it seemed like she wasn't coming. So I drowned my sorrows, waiting for her to show, but she didn't. And then it all goes kinda fuzzy and all I clearly remember is waking up this morning and puking on Daniel's shoes." I explain, before adding, "Sorry Dan." He shrugs, shaking it off. It's times like these that I wish Willow wasn't such a damn good friend.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

I am so stupid. I mean seriously, what kind of an idiot gets over a girl by getting drunk with another girl who he never even like-liked in the first place? Who risks friendship over heartache? That's right, this dumbass over here. I hope to god that Nami doesn't find out, that would ruin any chance of being with her. But wait, who am I kidding? Nami won't ever go for me, I'm too... bleh. I sigh, rolling over on my hotel bed and manically grabbing for a sick bucket, spewing my guts out. I look down and sigh heavily, turning back to my original position, wrinkling my nose at the stench. Anyway, Riley probably never even noticed me, even in the space of time we lived together. I don't even know why I put my heart on the line in the first place, no girl will ever notice me, especially not Ril- hold on. No, no, no, NO. Why do I keep thinking about her? She's just a drunken one night stand. I. LOVE. NAMI. I always have, and always will. I don't even like Riley in that way. I. LOVE. NAMI...

At least I think I do.


	40. Chapter 40

_Sandra's POV_

"I know." I turn around, startled by another voice in my room. Beatrice stands in the doorway with a fierce expression, and I put on my best 'show face', hoping that my mask will cover my embarrassment.

"Know what?" I reply lightly, trying not to look too deep into her eyes, trying to distract myself from the honest truth.

"Don't play dumb, you're too damn smart to play dumb." She growls, making me step back slightly. I've never seen Beatrice so enraged. I kind of wish that I had my mum here right now, to protect me, sheild me. But she's gone.

"I honestly have no idea what you're on about B, you need to be clearer." I say dismissively, my hand on my hip. Beatrice takes a step forward.

"I know about your problem. Why- Why are you-" I try to hide it, to think up a good excuse. But I can't.

"I don't want to talk about it." I sigh, turning away to arrange my desk. Without me knowing, Beatrice comes up behind me and pulls up my sleeve, making me gasp with pain. I shake it from her grip, rolling it back down. "Don't do that!" I spit, holding back the tears that are bound to come.

"You need to talk about this Sandra, you know you do. Admitting you have a probl-"

"Is the first step, I know. I've seen all those videos and been to those crapping classes. I know it's bad, I just... don't want to talk about it." I straighten myself up and try to barge past her, escape this room.

"Not so fast." Nami snarls, lightly pushing past Beatrice and setting me down on the bed like a little stuffed animal. Beatrice looks down at the floor, obviously ashamed that her moments been taken from her. "Right, please, cut the crap. Why are you self-harming." I swallow hard, hoping that I won't break down in front of Beatrice and Nami. I can't help what I've become, it's not my fault. I've been given so much and I'm throwing it all away. I draw a shaky breath, feeling the tears forming.

"I-i-t's... my dad." Obviously waiting for more, Nami gives the appropriate hand gesture and I continue.

"You guys know what happened in the past- he would abuse my mum and I. I think his brutality is what... killed her." I choke, pausing and looking down at the carpet. Just saying those words make me die inside. They don't understand what losing a parent is. No one understands. Yet, somehow, I carry on. "Anyway, the scary thing is that he saw the show. And he's found me again. And he keeps sending, sending these messages, via text, twitter, letter, email, really creepy ones. I feel too scared to go on my phone, so that's why I made up the lie that I busted it last week at the mall. Really, I smashed it. I'm just getting paraniod, like I see him everywhere. But what really hits me, is that he keeps sending me photos of my mum and photoshopping them and giving them awful captions and, and-" I begin sobbing like a baby, unable to keep going. I rest my head on Nami's shoulder, who strokes my hair supportively, while Beatrice whispers things in my ear. I cry constantly until I hear someone coming up the stairs. I sniffle, taking my head of Nami's bony shoulder. As soon as Bronwyn comes in and sees my face, hers mirrors the other two girls concern.

"What's wrong?" She asks, anxiously. But I'm done talking about it. I don't want to know.

"The time for talking's over, you missed the party." I spit, barging past her and locking myself in the bathroom. And then, I cry.


	41. I need YOU (Yes, you)

**Hey all you lovely people,**

**I have a proposition to make. **

**(Yeah, you better be afraid).**

**You may or may not know, but I have actually created a Glee Project season 4 SYOC! (Exciting!) I really want it to be great, and you guys were the only reason Who you are was so good, so I need YOU. Yes... YOU! (The only sitting behind the computer looking shocked 'cause of all the CAPITAL LETTERS BECAUSE THIS IS INTENSE BECAUSE I'M RAISING MY VOICE 'CAUSE I'M AN INTENSE ACTOR!) Whether you want to submit another character (not the same one from TGP3, but I guess you got that) or know someone who would, please go to the link below. I'm pretty sure that three of the top four will be mentors and will play a big part once this gets started. (It won't be Daniel by the way, so do the math). I will post today, I just had a lot to say so I wanted to put it all here! Thanks and please,Please, PLEASE have a look!**

** s/9247466/1/The-Glee-Project-Keep-Holding-on**

Love you all x


	42. Chapter 41

_Jordan's POV_

"She'll come round, she's just having a rough time." I say, hoping that I'm right. Sandra hasn't spoken to Bronwyn- hell, anyone- for a good few days. Just looking at Bronwyn: her sunken eyes, the bags underneath, her dry hands and matted hair; she's like a completely different person. Looking at how broken she seems, it's heartbreaking. I don't like seeing her like this. After a bit more conversation, Bronwyn decides to go home, saying she's tired and needs a break. I just let her go. Once she's gone, I grab my guitar and sling the strap over my back before beginning to play, to get out all of my inner demons.

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You come anytime you want, yeah._

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_Yeah, yeah._

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain"_

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

When I come home, Sandra's sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, hands cupped around a hot mug of coffee.

"You okay?" I ask casually as I hang up my coat and pull a hairband from my hair. She just continues staring at the dark liquid swirling around. "Sandra?" I feel tears begin to sting my eyes. Her being mute makes me feel hopeless, like I can see the cracks internally on her skin, like she's aged. "Sandra, say something, please." I say, my voice cracking. Sandra pauses, a single tear falling into her coffee cup.

"He's found me." My face drops, and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Ssh... come 'ere, just come here..." I coo, pulling her into my embrace. I continue saying phrases like this, hoping that It'll give her some comfort. But then I realise that it won't help. So I sing through my tears.

_We feel, we hear, your pain, your fear_  
_But we're here, to say, who you are, is okay_  
_And you don't have to go through this on your own_  
_You're not alone_

_You have more friends than you know_  
_Some who surround you_  
_Some you are destined to meet_  
_You'll have more love in your life_  
_Don't let go, give it time_  
_Take it slow_  
_Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow_  
_It's gonna be okay_  
_You have more friends than you know_

Nami comes in and puts her arm around me and Sandra, singing the next verse.

_Be brave, be strong,_  
_You are loved, you belong_  
_Some day soon, you will see_  
_You're exactly who you're supposed to be_  
_And you don't have to go through this on your own_  
_You're not alone_

Beatrice comes over as well and sings on her own.

_You have more friends than you know_  
_Some who surround you_  
_Some you are destined to meet_  
_You'll have more love in your life_  
_Don't let go, give it time_  
_Take it slow_  
_Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow_  
_It's gonna be okay_  
_You have more friends than you know_

Sandra joins in with us and I feel like it's all going to be okay.  
_Be who you are_  
_Learn to forgive_  
_It's not about who you love, but how you live_  
_How you live_

_You have more friends than you know_  
_Some who surround you_  
_Some you are destined to meet_  
_You'll have more love in your life_  
_Don't let go, give it time_  
_Take it slow_  
_Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow_  
_It's gonna be okay_  
_It's gonna be okay_  
_You're gonna be okay_  
_You have more friends than you know_

_More friends than you know_

We all hold each other for a moment, crying softly.

"Friends?" Beatrice says quietly.

"Forever" Sandra replies, pulling us all closer.


	43. Chapter 42

_Daniel's POV_

I wait eagerly for Robert to arrive with my script. He offered to give it to Willow at filming and for her to pass it along, but I refused. I just... receiving it personally from Robert and holding it in my hands, feeling like an individual, important... I crave it, that's what I really want. It sounds so stupid, but it's true. I need this. It'll make all my work worth it. I grab a beer from the fridge and settle down momentarily on the couch, trying to concentrate on the football. Thirty seconds later, I turn off the football. I pace, I eat a poptart, I lie down, I stand up, I do crazy shit. I can't relax, I have to keep moving. My brain is on overload. Then the doorbell rings and my whole face lights up.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

I sit quietly on my bed, my feet swinging over the edge like a pendulum. I listen to the mechanical beeps as the crackle through the receiver, counting the rythmically.

"Pick up, pick up..." I mumble, breathing heavily, too worried to say much else. But she doesn't pick up.

_Of course she wouldn't, what did you expect? _I can't help but think, feeling more defeated than ever. I have so much information building up inside of me, so much anger and betrayal, it's almost too much to take. My limbs aching with anxiety, I collapse on my bed, burrying my head in the lime green pillow on my bed, screaming. But no one hears me, of course. My cries for help are simply muffled by my tears.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

"Yep... Thanks Liam... See you soon, bye!" I hang up the phone as I approach the door, rummaging in my bags for my keys. When I find them, I slip them into the lock and they jangle manically. I push the door open and wave at Daniel who sits on the sofa, leaning over the table, examining something. I come closer, peering over him to see he's doing something which I'd never expect.

" .God." I breathe, pinching myself over-dramatically to see if my eyes are decieving me.

"What?" He responds dismissively, too engrossed in what he's doing to look up.

"You're... You're... READING!?" I exclaim, my hand flying to my forehead in shock. Riley immediately enters from her room, as shocked as I am. Daniel quietly chuckles, shaking his head.

"Come on, I never read! Unless, of course, it's important. Check this out." His sober tone breaks a bit and a smile creeps onto his lips. He waves his script in the air, already dog-cornered and with a small coffee blot on the far right corner. But to Daniel, it's the most amazing thing he's ever held in his hand, and that means something.

"Wow!" I exclaim, sitting beside him quickly. His smile is contagious, as now I'm grinning ear to ear along with him. Riley leans on the back of the sofa, craning her neck to get a peak.

"So, tell all!" She says, and Daniel flicks through the pages in his script, still smiling even after he's finished telling us about his role and his songs. To be honest, I don't think I've ever felt so proud.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

As Daniel sings us Pompeii, I feel a vibration in my pocket. As subtly as I can, I fish through the old tissues and empty gum packets to find my phone. I pull it out and the caller reads:

**CHARLIE.**

I signal to Daniel that 'I've gotta take this' and he gives me a slight nod before I rush into my room and lock the door. I lean against it and click the little green 'Accept' button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello... Charlie?"

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

As I finish singing, Willow stands up and claps. I feel my cheeks go red but try to ignore it and focus on her loving eyes and pull her into my embrace. She hugs me like she'll never let me go, and it feels great. Yeah, we may be taking it slow, but I don't mind. All that matters is me, her and the music. And if I go by that, what else matters? I pull into a deep kiss, wrapping my hands around her neck. I feel like she's the only person in the world. My little world is shattered as I come back to reality via wretching noises.

"BLEH. I'M STILL HERE, YA KNOW!" Riley shouts, making gagging noises. Willow laughs nervously beside me, and I playfully stick my tongue out at Riley who cringes. We all burst into laughter and I feel really at home.

"So Ri, who was calling?" I ask her, and her expression softens slightly.

"No one, just a friend"


	44. Chapter 43

_Beatrice's POV_

Nami arrives home, quietly shutting the door behind her and throwing her keys carelessly on the side. Bronwyn, Sandra and I perk up, rising to our feet and peering around the doorway before bounding towards her.

"Hey!" Bronwyn says with a smile, and Nami dismissively waves a hand in her direction. Sandra and I slide into the seats on the Breakfast bar, smiling broadly. Nami glances round, taken back by our expressions.

"What are you, my personal stalkers?" She scoffs, pouring herself a glass of Smirnoff.

"What? Us? Nooo!" Sandra exaggerates, a shocked look on her face.

"And remind me why you're not in one of those crappy OTT silent movies?" Nami declared, sighing.

"Soo... how was it?" Bronwyn asks, head resting on the palm of her hand. Nami rolls her eyes.

"Fine," she responds flatly, not even acknowledging them.

"Come on!" Sandra and I whine in varied ways like stroppy children. Once again, Nami sighs loudly and leans against the surface, taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay, what was the homework winner like?" Bronwyn questioned, standing beside her, arms crossed.

"Cool. Good Singer. Funny. Hot-"

"Did you just choose him cause he was good looking?" I interupts, scowling.

_Please tell me she's not THAT shallow, _I plead, hoping I'm wrong and that she chose him on his skill, not his abs.

"No! He was talented and individual," She defends, throwing her arms in the air but being careful not to spill her drink. "Wasn't even the best looking there anyways," She mutters to herself, moving away from us before washing out her glass and place it in the sink basin lazily, obviously too tired to carry out the simple chore of putting it in the dishwasher. After a moment, Sandra continues and I turn to her.

"So... what was it like? Judging I mean. It must have been weird, seeing as we've been there already." I nod enthusiastically, my gaze focussing on Nami, my best friend. Yet part of me questions that statement, wondering whether it's still true.

_Yes. Of course it is! _But I'm unable to convince myself, as a part of me tells me that she's not the same girl she was before, that she's moved on without me. I mean, when you have Naya Rivera on your contact list, who really needs friends you knew for two weeks! It kind of shows how different Nami and Sandra are. I can't help but wonder whether Bronwyn has the same reservations. I have a feeling that she doesn't have time to consider it; she has enough on her plate.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

"It was like, watching my whole life. It makes no sense, but I feel like it was so unreal, like I wasn't there. Stupid, I know." Sandra nods, understanding perfectly. I look at her, eyes focussed on the cracks and dents on the surface, her jumper sleeves pulled down firmly. I don't know what's coming next for her. It's like, everything she worked for on the show has shattered in an instant. I have so much to say that my heart could burst, but I can't find the words. It's frustrating.

_At least she's better than she was_

I think, smiling sadly.

"I understand completely" I say, and Nami smiles, trying to believe me but not really accepting it. But that's okay, it'll all be okay in the end.

And then there's a knock at the door.


	45. Chapter 44

_Sandra's POV_

My heart feels like it'll stop, right there and then. From Nami's expression suggest, I gather my face turns really really white. Bronwyn gets to her feet. She pads over to the door, holding her breath, and peers through the glass. She sighs in relief

"It's okay Sandra, it's only Willow." Bronwyn reassures me, and Beatrice hugs me tightly, trying to stop me from crying. The door opens and, as Bronwyn says, Willow steps into the living room wearing a smile on her face.

"Hey guys! So, I was thinking that maybe we could all go round mine, have a little season 5 reunion? I've already called Kaylee and Suzanne and they're in, so what do you think?" I don't even hesitate.

"Definitely, I'm in. We all are."

"Great!" She squeaks. She sees my bloodshot eyes and comes over and gives me a hug.

"It'll all be okay in the end S" And all I can say is: I hope so.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

Everyone gathers around the TV, and I bring in the popcorn and beers. Having everyone here, watching this, reunited, feels so... right. This is how it's meant to be. I mean, we are all a family, and being apart is hard. Seeing Kaylee for the first time in months was weird though, definitely. After our history, I was expecting seeing her again to be awkward. But it wasn't. It was okay. She brought her co-star Zach with her. He was... nice. Too nice. It's stupid I feel that way though, how can someone be hated for being TOO nice? I don't know. I just feel myself hot up and get slightly uneasy when I see him cuddling Kaylee or just talking in general. I don't like it.

"How long now?" I ask as I slouch beside Willow, putting my arm around her.

"About-" Bronwyn paused, pointing at the TV

"And now, the season 5 premiere of glee on fox"

"Now!"

Everyone cheers and a buzz bounces off the walls of the room. We all start to chat excitedly. The episode replays the last few minutes of 'All or nothing' before it really kicks in.

Then, nothing's so bad anymore.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

"NAMI! You bitch!" I squeal as Amanda takes a seat next to Kitty. We all watch the story continues, transfixed by the sheer prospect that our friends are on TV. It just doesn't seem real!

"Don't you guys find it weird seeing yourselves on TV?" Beatrice asks when it cuts to another commercial break. Nami looks over to Sandra for support.

"I do, kinda. It's rewarding, but it's also a bit cringey!" She summarises, and Nami nods in agreement.

"So, what episode are you filming now?" Kaylee questions.

"We're on episode nine" Willow replies with a smile.

"Oh yeah! You're in episode...?"

"Seven" Willow says quickly, still beaming. It must being an amazing feeling, being famous.

"Oh, we're back!" Liam squeaks, greedily grabbing a handful of salted popcorn and shoving it into his mouth. I take a sip of my coke and continue watching, a tiny part of me wishing that I was on the screen with them.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

When glee season five premiered, everything went insane. Interview after interview, talk show after talk show, photoshoots galore. Everyday, someone would ring up either Sandra or I asking for a quick questioning, and we could never say no. Everything started to look up, and Sandra started being happier as the cuts started to fade. But still, whenever there was a knock at the door or a call on her phone, she'd still flinch, paranoid. It's really horrible to watch. She smiles outside, but her eyes tell another story. She's terrified. I just hope it goes away, and I think with time it will.

But I've been wrong before.


End file.
